De l'autre côté
by Iahmes
Summary: Le 16ème siècle. Des quatre coins de l'Europe, des navires partent à la conquête du Nouveau Monde. France rêve de pouvoir lui aussi voir ces richesses et découvre une jeune nation, de l'autre côté de l'océan.
1. Chap 1 Venus du Nouveau Monde

**Coucou ! \^o^/**

 **Après pas mal de temps sans écrire, je suis finalement de retour avec une fanfic qui a germé récemment dans mon esprit. En fait je voulais faire un LietPo mais j'ai été à court d'infos et d'inspi, donc je me rabats sur une histoire mignonne entre France et Canada.**

 **Attention ! Ce n'est pas un yaoi Franada ! La seule part de yaoi que vous pourrez voir, c'est peut-être du FRUK mais juste quelques petites mentions ou suppositions.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce 1er chapitre, on se retrouve en bas !^^**

* * *

 _5 Septembre 1534_

Après une leçon d'escrime quotidienne particulièrement épuisante, Francis se rendit à l'un de ces promontoires préférés. Celui n'était que les remparts du Fort National de Saint-Malo, une simple île éloignée de la côte accessible seulement en marée basse, mais où la nation française se sentait envahi d'un doux sentiment d'ambition et de calme. Le terrible Océan Atlantique déchaînant ses forces au pied du fort semblait le défier de prendre la mer et de l'affronter, mais étrangement il y retrouvait aussi le caractère tumultueux de son lapin adoré qui se trouvait quelque kilomètres plus haut, au-delà de La Manche (bien que celui-ci refusa toutes ces avances).

Il espérait tant le jour où il pourra traverser ce monstre ayant terrifié plus d'un navigateur, dit comme infranchissable… Mais apparemment pas pour ce certain Christophe Colomb. Depuis que ce génois avait découvert une nouvelle terre derrière cet océan, son désir d'aventure n'avait été qu'attiser avec l'aide surtout d'une curiosité incessante. Que se trouvait-il là bas ? Voilà la question principale qui rongeait son esprit. Beaucoup avait suivi ce premier exemple mais dû à sa condition de nation, il devait resté au près de son Roi et ne se contentait que de rapports de navigateurs, pour essayer de satisfaire, ne serai-ce qu'un peu, sa curiosité morbide.

Il soupira doucement en rêvant au jour où lui aussi pourrait voir de ces propres yeux cette terre remplie de fantaisie et de merveilles.

-Comme se serai fantastique si moi aussi je pourrais traverser cet océan… murmura t-il dans sa rêverie.

-Monsieur France ! Cria un garde, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Un navire vient de rentrer au port !

-Un navire ?

-Oui, il revient des Amériques et revient chargés de cadeaux !

-Ah ! Cartier est revenu ! S'exclama t-il en courant vers la ville et le port, tant que la marée était encore basse.

Jacques Cartier était le dernier navigateur que François Ier avait envoyé aux Amériques, il était chargé de découvrir la partie Nord du vaste continent. Il était parti il y a environ 6 mois et maintenant il était de retour, avec probablement un récit de ses aventures extraordinaire qui pourrait peut-être étancher un peu la soif de découverte de Francis.

Le jeune français (il paraissait seulement 15-16 ans physiquement mais était âgé de plusieurs siècles) arriva essoufflé sur le quai, où s'était rassemblé tout Saint-Malo curieux de découvrir les trésors du Nouveau Monde. Et bien que la quantité de fourrures d'animaux révélant presque de l'imaginaire était impressionnante, ce qui attirait l'attention était les deux nouveaux passagers. Deux jeunes amérindiens accompagnés l'équipage, ils avaient les cheveux d'un noir ébène, une peau cuivré, un nez aquilin. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que n'importe quel sot aurait très bien pu affirmer qu'ils étaient de même sang, leurs seules différences résidaient dans leurs yeux et leur coupe de cheveux. Celui qui semblait le plus âgé avait des yeux gris clairs très en amande et deux plumes dans ces sa crête iroquoise courte, il affichait un air sérieux et impénétrable. Quant au second, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que l'était ses longs cheveux où y était glissé deux plumes, il regardait la foule d'un léger sourire offrant à la conversation. Tous deux ne devaient être pas plus âgés de 20 ans et contrairement au idées reçues, ils n'étaient pas à moitié nus et portaient des colliers et des habits aux couleurs de leur clan, arborant des motifs exotiques.

Apercevant Francis, Jacques Cartier se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire plutôt fatigué, probablement dû au long voyage.

-Ah ! Monsieur Bonnefoy, vous voilà, vous tombez bien ! Laissez moi vous présenter nos nouveaux amis. Domagaya et Taignoagny les deux fils de Donnacona, le chef de la tribu iroquoise Stadaconé. Dit-il en pointant d'abord l'aîné puis le cadet.

-Enchanté, je suis Francis Bonnefoy. Répondit poliment la nation française, en tendant la main.

-Heureux rencontrer vous, aussi ! S'exprima le plus jeune dans un français hésitant mais clair à comprendre, tout en lui serrant la main.

-Vous parlez français ? S'exclama France, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réponse.

-Moi apprendre dans voyage. Domagaya pas vouloir, pas trop aimer gens blancs mais frère gentil.

Effectivement, l'air de l'aîné n'encourageait pas à la conversation, en plus de donné un sentiment de méprise.

-Eh bien… Bienvenus chez moi ! Essaya le français en tendant sa main en direction de Domagaya, mais tout ce que reçu la nation fût un simple grognement intelligible et un regard supérieur.

-Héhéhé… Plaisanta Francis à qui le geste lui rappelait Angleterre ou Hollande. En tout cas, je pourrais t'apprendre un peu plus notre langue sur le chemin jusqu'à Paris, si tu le veux. Je suppose que vous allez voir le Roi ? Dit-il en se retournant vers Taignoagny, pour changer de sujet.

-Le Roi ? Oui, nous ici voir chef de vous. Moi vouloir apprendre « frankais ». Nom chef de vous, Le Roi ou Paris ?

-En réalité, il s'appelle François Ier. Répondit en souriant Francis. Mais je t'expliquerais tout ça en chemin, je vois que tu as beaucoup à apprendre.

Sur ce, la nation invita les deux nouveaux arrivants et Cartier à le suivre vers sa demeure personnelle où, ils purent manger et se reposer convenablement. Un carrosse vint les chercher le lendemain pour Paris, sur ordre du Roi.

Durant le voyage, France apprit le français à Taignoagny qui s'avéra être un élève assidu et talentueux, à tel point qu'arrivait à Paris il manipulait habilement la langue. Domagaya, quant à lui, restait aussi accueillant qu'une porte de prison, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour s'adresser à son frère dans leur langue maternelle. En observant les passants qu'ils croisaient dans n'importe quel village ou ville, Francis remarqua que ces amis étrangers reçurent des remarques blessantes, les habitants exprimaient clairement le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas la bienvenue. Parfois, il s'énervait envers certains de ces comportements stupides mais il se souvenait que cela lui arrivait souvent. Il avait tendance à juger sans connaître, mais une fois qu'il avait fait plus ample connaissance il regrettait son action et appréciait d'avoir fait une nouvelle rencontre.

* * *

 _13 Septembre 1534_

Le voyage dura environ une semaine, au cours de laquelle France apprit beaucoup sur les cultures amérindiennes, tout en leur faisant découvrir les siennes, celles qu'il avait inventé. Il arrivèrent à Paris tard le soir et on leur ouvrirent les portes du Château Fontainebleau où séjournait le Roi, avec la possibilité de se reposer jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

 _14 Septembre 1534_

Le Roi reçu ses invités tôt le matin, afin de perdre le moins de temps possible. Domagaya et Taignoagny avaient troqué leurs habits traditionnels pour un pourpoint jaune pour le cadet et vert foncé pour l'aîné, un pantalon court bouffant accordé et des hautes chausses blanches. C'étaient de magnifiques vêtements ornées de belles arabesques de broderie d'or, mais les frères du Nouveau Monde n'avaient pas l'air de les apprécier. Ils avaient insisté pour garder leurs plumes dans les cheveux et leurs colliers, c'étaient les seules choses que l'on leur avaient autorisé à porter. Ils devaient être présentable face au Roi, leur avaient on expliqué mais ils ne voyaient pas en quoi leurs habits étaient choquant.

Quant à Francis, il s'étaient changé pour adopter une tenue bleue foncé ressemblant un peu à celle de ces amis. S'étant levé plus tôt, il attendit au côté du Roi la venue de ces invités.

Ces derniers arrivèrent juste à temps, un peu embarrassé de leurs nouveaux vêtements, n'étant pas tout à fait habitué à ceux-ci. Le Roi les attendait patiemment sur son trône, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis ce matin.

Un peu perdu, les frères regardèrent la nation, qui leur fit signe de s'incliner. Les jeunes amérindiens s'exécutèrent aussitôt, et Taignoagny prit la parole.

-C'est un honneur pour nous de vous rencontrer, votre Majesté. Permettez que nous nous présentons humblement devant vous. Je me prénomme Taignoagny et mon frère aîné se nomme Domagaya, nous sommes les fils de Donnacona, chef de la tribu de Stadaconé.

-Voilà un jeune homme au belles paroles. J'ai effectivement déjà pris connaissances de vos noms et de votre statut. Vous pouvez vous relever. J'espère bien que le voyage n'a pas été trop rude. Répondit le Roi.

-Soyez sans crainte, Monseigneur, le voyage s'est déroulé à merveille. J'aimerais abordait, si ce n'est pas trop tôt, la raison de notre venue. Dit Taignoagny, en se relevant.

-Je t'écoute, étranger. Parle.

La remarque du mot « étranger » sonnant comme dit à un esclave fit grincer des dents les frères, mais le cadet reprit tout de même, sans montrer quoique ce soi.

-Notre père nous envoie en tant que messagers de la paix. Il tient à vous dire qu'il vous offre l'hospitalité sur son territoire, à condition de ne porter ou menacer l'un d'entre nous ou de s'approprier un bien commun. Il espère que le Roi entendra sa requête. Expliqua le jeune amérindien.

On pouvez voir à son visage fermé, qu'il était déterminé et qu'il prenait cette tâche très à cœur. Il représentait à lui seul, la volonté de sa tribu entière.

« Quel lourd point à porter un si jeune homme! » pensa Francis, en songeant aussi qu'il devait s'agir de son premier devoir aussi important.

Le Roi regarda Taignoagny dans les yeux, l'étudiant avec attention de l'intérieur puis finit par déclarer.

-J'entends la requête de votre père, et je respecte ses choix. Je ne voudrais pas déclencher une dispute, qui pourrait se transformer en guerre, entre nos deux peuples. N'est ce pas, Monsieur France ? Vous ne souhaitez pas qu'une guerre survienne à cause d'un refus de contrat ? Dit le Roi, en se tournant vers France dans ses dernières phrases.

-Loin de là, votre Altesse. Si la guerre a lieu, qu'elle vienne le plus tard possible, voire même qu'elle ne pointe plus jamais le bout de son nez. Sourit Francis, mais dont l'esprit était envahi de pensées noires au sujet de La Guerre de Cent Ans, récente pour lui.

-Soit. J'accepte les conditions de votre père. Je renverrai Cartier dans quelques mois pour informer Donnacona de cet accord.

-Merci, mon Roi. Vous êtes trop aimable. Lui répondit Taignoagny.

-En attendant ce jour, je vous offre l'hospitalité dans mon château. Je suis certain que vous vous y plairez bien vite.

-C'est trop généreux, votre Altesse.

-Vous pouvez disposer, maintenant.

Les deux frères s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois puis sortirent de la pièce à reculons, selon la politesse, laissant le Roi et sa nation seuls.

-Ces deux jeunes hommes sont porteurs d'un message de bon avenir. Dit France, le sourire au lèvres.

-Il semble bien. Je suis content d'avoir pu les recevoir, ainsi nous aurons la paix avec les indigènes et un potentiel commerce. Je vais dépêcher Cartier de commencer à rassembler un équipage et des navires. Dit François Ier, en se levant.

-Mon Roi, j'aimerais s'il vous plaît que vous preniez en compte ma requête…

-Quelle est-elle ?

-J'aimerais accompagner Cartier dans son prochain voyage. Je sais que mon statut ne me le permet pas, mais… Pour être honnête, je souhaiterais voir ce Nouveau Monde moi-même et pas me contenter de rapports. Avoua Francis, un peu gêné de parler ainsi à son boss, mais autant valait être franc qu'essuyer un refus.

Le Roi observa attentivement celui qu'il gouvernait, avant de répondre.

-Très bien, c'est d'accord. Il n'y a pas de problème en ce moment, et puis je peux voir à l'éclat dans tes yeux que personne ne pourra t'en empêcher.

-Ah, c'est vrai ? Merci, infiniment mon Roi ! S'exclama France avant de partir précipitamment de la pièce.

Enfin, il pourra lui aussi voir les richesses que cachait l'autre côté de l'océan, depuis toutes ces années. On lui en avait tant parlé qu'il en avait, littéralement, l'eau à la bouche. Il avait hâte de prendre la mer, cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas parti de chez lui. Il rêvait de ces terres et mers lointaines peuplées de légendes, de voir le soleil souverain guidé ses pas au cœur du Nouveau Monde. Bientôt, il pourra réaliser son rêve…

* * *

 **Et… un premier chapitre de fait ! ^^**

 **J'ai eu pas mal de mal à faire des recherches là-dessus (sur Cartier, ses voyages…), étant donné que les informations n'étaient soi pas claires, soi assez différentes. Mais bon… Au passage, Taignoagny, Domagaya et Donnacona ont vraiment existé, mais ce n'est pas sûr pour leur lien de parenté.**

 **Et Jacques Cartier aussi a existé, il a était le premier navigateur choisi par le roi, François Ier, pour le représenter au Canada (pour ceux qui savaient pas). En gros, pour dire que ces terres appartenaient à la France (pour ceux qui avaient toujours pas compris).**

 **Celui qui trouvera la référence des dernières lignes, il aura… La satisfaction d'avoir trouvé, c'est tout !**

 **Voilà, voilà… J'ai rien d'autre à ajouter je crois, donc… Ciao ! A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ! \^o^**


	2. Chap2 Bienvenue sur le Nouveau Continent

**Hullo, hullo les gens ! :3**

 **Ouais ça fait un moment que j'ai pas écris mais… entre les cours, les amis, la flemme et pleins d'autres choses, et surtout LA GROSSE PANNE D'INSPI! (j'espère que ça passe comme excuse)… J'ai un peu mis de côté l'écriture de fanfic ^^' désolée.**

 **Mais en tout cas, je reviens avec le 2ème chap. « De l'autre côté » (beh oui je crois que vous l'aviez vu). J'espère que ça vous plaira, il y aura probablement moins de références historiques et plus de pure imagination (j'aime moyen faire des recherches réalistes mais bon pour être cohérent… Faut ce qu'il faut).**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure en fin de chapitre. ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Je l'avais oublié dans le chapitre précédent, mais vous vous doutez bien que je ne suis pas Hima-papa (j'adore ce surnom), et non je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus, non plus.**

* * *

 _3 Septembre 1535_

Après environ 4 mois de navigation sur l'Océan Atlantique à braver la tempête, la maladie et la fatigue, les marins retrouvaient l'espoir en apercevant la terre à l'horizon. Comme tous ces marins, Francis n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de courir à la proue du navire pour admirer enfin les premières étendues du Nouveau Monde. Le spectacle était tout simplement époustouflant, le soleil matinal éclairait l'eau d'une lueur dorée on aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'or. Dans cette même eau, passaient près du navire, d'étranges poissons blancs gros comme des dauphins et rond comme des baleines. Dans le ciel, de grands aigles aux têtes blanches se pourchassaient, effectuant un ballet aérien des plus beaux. Mais le plus beau restait tout de même la côte elle-même, De grands arbres aux troncs élancés, même à cette distance on pouvait voir les longues qui fournissaient leur feuillage. Environ un milliers de ces arbres faisaient ainsi face à l'océan depuis leur promontoire, d'immenses falaises abruptes dont le nez pointé vers l'horizon comme pour essayer de l'atteindre. On aurait dit que le monde s'habillait d'un nouveau visage.

Tel un enfant devant un sapin de Noël découvrant ses cadeaux, France, bouche bée, ne ratait aucune miettes de ce spectacle de la Nature. Alors qu'il contemplait le paysage, il sentit une main sur épaule.

-Alors? Comment vous trouvez l'endroit? Ria Jacques Cartier.

-M-magnifique... Répondit Francis encore sous le choc. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel... C'est stupéfiant!

-Oui, ça fait toujours cet effet la première fois. J'aime bien comparer ce paysage à une femme qui se revêtirai d'une nouvelle robe. Dit Cartier en regardant l'eau, l'air pensif.

-Vous avez raison! S'écria la nation. D'ailleurs ça me donne une idée. Je vais appeler cet endroit La Terre-Neuve!

-C'est un très joli nom. Fit une voix dans son dos.

En se retournant, France pu voir que son interlocuteur n'était autre que Taignoagny. Il portait des habits semblables à ceux qu'il portait quand il était à la cour, mais dans des tons rouges et oranges.

-Vraiment? Vous trouvez? Ça m'est venu comme ça...

-Enfin c'est un nom bien... de la part d'un étranger. Dit une voix plus grave.

Domagoya se tenait en retrait, regardant Francis de son éternel regard austère. Contrairement au cadet, qui s'était plus ou moins habitué aux vêtements européens, l'aîné lui portait les vêtements traditionnels de sa tribu. Il était méfiant à tout ce que les colons pouvaient proposés, cependant il avait été obligé de se faire à l'idée d'apprendre le français, qu'il avait vite maîtrisé.

-D'ailleurs, si pouviez garder cette terre "neuve"... Je ne voudrais pas la voir _salir_ par des étrangers. Envoya Domagoya à la nation, sans même la regarder.

-Nous n'accostons pas ici, votre terre sera protégée. Intervena Cartier pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ah bon? Se tourna France, un peu inquiet de ne pas pouvoir découvrir ces terres.

-Non nous accosterons un peu plus loin, dans les terres grâce à un fleuve, à Stadacona où nous rencontrerons Donnacona.

Sur ces paroles Cartier et les frères amérindiens laissèrent le blond seul, sur la proue perdu dans ses pensées. Francis était un peu déçu de ne pas visiter un peu plus en profondeur cette terre nouvelle, cette Terre-Neuve. Il réussi tout de même à se remonter le moral, en se disant qu'il avait déjà parcouru un long chemin pour venir ici et que son voyage ne s'arrêtait pas là et pas encore. Il resta là laissant le vent souffler dans ses cheveux blonds, attachés en une queue de cheval, et son long manteau bleu ciel, les yeux dans le vague, rêvant des plus belles découvertes qu'il ferait sur ce Nouveau Monde.

* * *

 _7 Septembre 1535_

Après environ une semaine à voguer près des côtes, le navire atteignit Stadacona. On aurait pu s'attendre à un camp indien un peu pauvre, sans adaptation adéquate à l'arrivée de bateaux. Bien au contraire. Des colons étaient restés sur place, lors du premier voyage, et avaient construit des bâtiments d'un style européen. Des chalet en bois se trouvaient en premier plan de vue, des maisons, des scieries, des entrepôts de marchandises et même une petite estrade faisant office de quai. Bien que la vue d'une architecture plus moderne est impressionnant sur ce continent, le camp indien l'était plus encore. Plus éloigné du fleuve que les colons, le campement autochtone se distinguait avec un immense tipi principal dont le haut côtoyait la cime des arbres, entouré de tipis plus petits. Mais le plus incroyable restait tout de même l'entrée, d'immenses troncs larges d'au moins 4 grands gaillards et haut d'au moins 20 mètres, décorés d'animaux totems sculptés et peints.

Tout en descendant de la planche de bois menant à la terre ferme, Francis ne put s'empêcher de regarder, époustouflé, ce mélange architectural et la porte d'entrée du peuple amérindien. Alors que son regard se portait vers les arbres, il ne regardait pas où il marchait et se cogna contre quelqu'un. Le quelqu'un en question s'avérait être une fillette de 13 ans pas plus, transportant un panier de victuaille, elle était apparement un peu pressée. En se percutant au blond, elle renversa son panier dont le contenu se répendit sur le sol.

-Pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais je suis désolé. S'excusa Francis en se penchant pour ramasser la nourriture tombée. Laissez moi faire, je vais vous aider.

Cependant la réaction de la jeune fille le surpris énormément, elle se mit à parler très vite dans sa langue natale, paniquée, s'empressa de ramasser les victuailles et de les donner au français. Puis elle recula précipitamment, essayant apparement de se faire pardonner et partit en courant, laissant France ahuri, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. En suivant du regard la direction de la fillette, il remarqua que tout les autochtones le regardaient, d'un air plutôt méfiant et hostile, le même que Domagoya.

À ce moment là, la réalité brutale frappa Francis, une réalité dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant. Les indiens se méfiaient des colons. Ils avaient l'air, en apparence, de vivre en harmonie avec eux. Mais que ce cachait-il vraiment derrière tout ça? Les visages pâles avaient-ils utilisé la violence envers les indigènes? Ou les indiens se méfiaient tout simplement de leur modernité? Difficile à dire, entre le vrai et le faux, la généralisation et le cas-par-cas, qui s'entremêlent... Ce qui est sûr c'est que la négociation ne serait pas aussi facile que la nation le pensait, d'autant plus qu'il était parti en laissant son roi malade. Espérons qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple rhume sans importance...

-Francis! Appela Tomagaya, tirant le blond de ses pensées. J'aimerais te présenter le chef de la tribu Stadacona, Donnacona, mon père.

Le français rejoignit son ami qui se trouvait à côté d'un homme de petite taille, tassé par la vieillesse, aux cheveux grisonnants presque blancs. Il portait des vêtements traditionnels très décorés, et une grande coiffe à plume rouges et noires qui lui descendait jusqu'au cuisses. Tomagaya expliqua à son père quelque chose dans sa langue maternelle, que le blond ne comprit pas. Une fois que le jeune homme eut finit de parler, France voulu saluer comme il se doit le chef, c'est à dire en lui serrant la main. Excépté que Francis portait toujours les victuailles de la jeune fille dans les bras, et il ne savait vraiment pas où les mettre. Se retrouvant un peu idiot de ne pas pouvoir serrer la main et d'être encombré avec tout ceci, il demanda de l'aide du regard au chef. Ce dernier comprenant son malaise demanda à son fils aîné, qui était derrière lui, de débarrasser Francis. Une fois soulagé du poids qui lui pesait sur les bras, il tendit la main vers le chef mais le veil homme se retourna sans voir la main tendue du français.

Tomagaya suivit son père, très vite Francis l'imita. Ce dernier les conduisit vers le camp indien, et plus précisément dans le grand tipi central. Cartier les rejoignit sur le chemin au tipi, au moins comme ça Francis ne serait le seul visage pâle dévisagé. Ils entrèrent dans le tipi, ingénieusement éclairé par une ouverture au sommet, des tapis indiens représentant des combats entre les hommes et les animaux occupés l'espace, des vases et autres poteries autochtones étaient rangés soigneusement dans les coins du tipis. Une maison tout à fait normal... sur le Nouveau Continent.

Le chef s'assit près d'un foyer éteint et initima à ses invités de faire de même. Le regard allant de haut en bas et de droite à gauche, la nation française s'assit en face du chef avec Jacques Cartier, quant aux fils du chef ils s'assirent à ses côtés. Donnacona se mit à parler d'une voix grave et calme, bien sûr les deux européens ne comprirent pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait mais Tomagaya leur fit la traduction.

-Bienvenue au _K_ _anada_ , étrangers.

- _K_ _anada_? Demanda France. Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Cela signifie "terre". Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue sur notre terre.

-Oh... je vois...

-Par ailleurs, heureux de vous revoir M. Cartier.

-Moi de même, respectable Donnacona. Dit le concerné d'un signe de tête.

-Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici?

-Eh bien... Nous souhaitons s'arranger sur un accord, tant économique que social, à propos de nos échanges. Répondit France, essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

-Quelles conditions proposez vous?

-Nous voulons une entente cordiale entre nos deux peuples, en commençant d'abord par des échanges équitables. Nous vous apporterons des marchandises de France, et nous les échangerons contre de la nourriture, du bois, de l'or ou tout autre biens essentiels aux colons. Les natives devront surveiller leur comportement, aucun geste ou parole menaçant ne sera tolérés et des mesures seront alors si un quelconque incident se produit. Dans le cas contraire, les colons seront bien évidemment aimables avec les natives.

France ressortait à peu près mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit François Ier, avant son départ. En somme, il servait de messager, ou de lettre à envoyer. Cette façon de pensée le rendait à la fois utile et inutile. Le message à délivrer était important, mais une fois fait... il était inutile et le savait bien. Il avait alors un peu peur de se qu'il adviendrait de lui sur le Nouveau Continent. La jeune nation ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle tout de suite, elle voulait découvrir toutes ces merveilles. La voix grave de Donnacona le tira de ses pensées, tandis que Tomagaya s'empressa de faire la traduction.

-Après concertation, le Grand Chef accorde sa dévotion pour la mise en place de cet accord.

-Alors vous acceptez?

-Oui. Donnacona voudrait savoir combien temps allez vous restez ici, afin de bien préparer votre séjour parmi nous.

Voilà que le moment délicat approchait, Francis ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Heureusement Cartier le devança, et repris très vite la parole.

-Je compte repartir dès demain sur le fleuve. J'aimerais faire commerce avec d'autres natives, plus au Sud et dans les terres. Je pense que cela serai très enrichissant.

-Partir dans les terres? Cette fois, Tomagaya répondit de lui-même. En cette saison? Mais vous n'y pensez! La neige sera bientôt là, et le froid ici n'est pas le même qu'en Europe. Vous feriez mieux de songez à rentrer chez vous, plutôt que de continuer votre voyage. Beaucoup d'hommes en seraient sauvés.

-Vous vous faites trop de soucis. Mes hommes sont biens préparés aux hivers rudes, et puis nous avons de lourds vêtements chauds et si le besoin s'en ressent nous pourrons toujours nous en procurer auprès des autres tribus.

-...Si vous le dites...

À contre coeur, le jeune amérindien fit la traduction à son père qui afficha une mine inquiète lui aussi mais hocha la tête, respectant le choix du navigateur.

Donnacona se leva puis sorti du tipi, indiquant que l'entretien était terminé, sans autre forme de procès. Ses fils le rejoignèrent très vite, suivit de Cartier, France fût le dernier à sortir, un peu surpris de ce que venait d'annoncer son acolyte. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se risquer dans un aussi long voyage, très probablement dangereux. D'accord, il était une nation et donc ne pouvait pas mourrir de faim ou de froid, mais il n'avait pas envie de voir des humains subirent cet horrible sort. Le français préfèrait de loin rester à Stadacona, le village lui semblait très chaleureux.

Francis sorti précipitamment du tipi, et alla voir Cartier qui semblait l'attendre près de la demeure du chef.

-Est-il vraiment nécessaire de poursuivre ce voyage en cette saison. Commença Francis, un peu inquiet. Je veux dire... Apparemment, Tomagaya connaît la région mieux que nous et je pense qu'il serai sage de suivre son conseil.

-Où est donc passé votre sens de l'aventure et votre envie de découvertes, M. Bonnefoy? On ne devient pas explorateur en restant planté à un même endroit.

Ces mots le frappèrent. Sous cet angle de vue, France apparaissait comme un lâche. Son rival de toujours aurait peut-être une raison de plus à rire de lui, mais il préfèrait se considèrer comme prudent que lâche, en faisant les bons choix, les choix sûrs. Le blond tenta alors une autre approche.

-Si tout les ambassadeurs français désertent le village, qui pourra faire en sorte que l'accord tienne debout? Qui pourra s'assurer que la promesse des indigènes soi tenue? Et je doute fort que les colons déjà installés aient assez d'autorité pour maintenir l'ordre.

-Vous voulez rester, n'est ce pas?

-Oui.

-Très bien. À une condition. Je vous laisse un bateau qui repartira dans une semaine pour les côtes françaises, vous rentrerez avec lui. Je n'aime pas vous savoir sans une surveillance sûre.

-Merci, Jacques.

Le navigateur s'éloigna en direction des bateaux, laissa la nation avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son voyage vers le Nouveau Monde, se révèlait bien plus enrichissant que le blond ne l'avait imaginé. Une semaine s'était court, mais c'était mieux que rien. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.

Francis avait hâte de découvrir le village et ses alentours pendant la semaine à suivre. Malgré son imagination débordante, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer la plus belle surprise de sa vie...

* * *

 **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre! Oui je sais, j'ai fait monter le suspense juste à la toute fin.**

 **En fait, à la base, je voulais séparer cette fanfic en 3 chapitres avec des événements bien précis. Mais vu que j'ai pris pas mal de temps, et surtout que ça commençait à faire long pour celui là... Je me suis dit que finalement je ferais 4 chapitres. En plus de ça y a la rentrée, et donc j'aurais pas internet à l'internat donc pour continuer le chapitre ça allait être compliqué (je l'écrivais sur le site).**

 **Voilà alors effectivement, y'a ÉNORMÉMENT moins de références historiques. Le trois quart des descriptions (voire carrément toutes), je les ai inventés. Et ça va pas s'arranger au fur et à mesure des chapitres... désolé pour ceux qui voulaient voir beaucoup d'Histoire ^^' .**

 **D'ailleurs entre temps, j'ai plein d'idées de fanfics qui ont popées dans ma tête. Dont 2 songfic et 1 projet spécial (qui sera probablement aussi sur deviantart). Voilà, je préfère annoncer les projets maintenant, comme ça si je laisse de côté une fanfic ça veut dire que je suis sur une autre.**

 **Voilà voilà... quoi dire de plus... Si! Comme d'hab, une petite (ou une grande comme vous voulez x3) review ça fait toujours plaisir. Ça réconforte le cœur, la tête et l'esprit. :3 Et bonne rentrée aussi! ^^**


	3. Chap 3 Un mystère

**Huyu, les lecteurs/lectrices !**

 **Joyeux Noël ! Bonne Année ! Bonnes Fêtes ! Bon Anniversaire ! Joyeuses Pâques !... 'Fin tout ce que vous voulez pour cette année.**

 **Après un... (regarde la date du dernier chapitre) BON moment, voici enfin le 3ème chapitre de « De l'autre côté » ! ^^ (Je sens que je vais arrêter de présenter ça ne sers à rien, vous le voyez par vous même ^^').**

 **Voilà, c'est un chapitre qui était un peu attendu et qui a mis un peu de temps à sortir. J'avoue, je me suis laissé distraire par d'autres idées de fanfic. J'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bon bref, je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vais vous laisser découvrir en toute tranquillité le nouveau personnage (aha, suspense… ou pas ^^').**

 **Disclaimer : J'ai beau le supplier à Finlande tous les Noëls (j'ai encore essayé cette année), je n'ai toujours pas reçu Hetalia. Himaruya n'est pas prêteur, il ne le garde que pour lui.**

 _16 Septembre 1535_

Le vent dans ses cheveux blonds attachés, Francis se promenait au bord du fleuve. Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Cartier dans(sur ?) les terres du « Kanada », comme disait les autochtones. Pendant tout ce temps, le jeune homme avait appris pas mal de choses au contact des indiens et des colons. Par exemple, que ces derniers assuraient la protection de la tribu en échange de nourriture et de logements, même si il y avait quelques mésententes les choses se déroulaient plutôt bien. Enfin, (c'est ce) (qu)'il se forçait un peu à croire, il y avait eu pas mal d'incidents ces derniers jours et son arrivée n'avait pas l'air d'arranger les choses. Le concernant, le français n'avait jamais agressé ou mal parlé à un indigène… Enfin pas qu'il le sache. En plus de découvrir les coutumes locales, France appréciait grandement les paysages. Toutes ces immenses falaises, le fleuve miroitant sous le soleil d'automne, ces grandes forêts de conifères côtoyant les cieux... Il n'avait pas encore osé s'aventurer là-bas de peur de se perdre facilement, et pourtant elles l'intriguaient plus que tout.

Alors que son esprit dérivait, le français aperçut dans son champ de vision une silhouette. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs lisses était accroupie au bord de l'eau, nettoyant son linge. Francis reconnut la même jeune fille qu'il avait bousculée, à son arrivée.

-Bonjour ! Dit-il en la saluant de la main, s'approchant d'elle.

L'amérindienne le regarda surprise, presque effrayée, elle rassembla son linge en vitesse et partit sans avoir terminé. Le blond la vit partir (s'enfuir avec un regard plus qu'étonné, il savait qu'il avait tendance à « intimider » les autochtones, par son statut de visage pâle mais elle était la seule à se comporter comme cela. Il était tenté de la suivre pour lui demander quelle mouche l'avait piquée, mais se dit que finalement ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, et qu'il serait accusé de harcèlement (ce qui n'est pas le cas).

Il reprit alors sa promenade, plus ou moins consciemment ses pas l'éloignèrent du village et le conduisirent à l'orée de la grande forêt de pins. Se rendant compte de où il était, France s'arrêta un instant à inspecter les arbres. Immenses, épais, robustes, Francis ne pouvait imaginer le nombre d'hommes qu'il fallait pour abattre un seul de ces spécimens, ces arbres pouvait réchauffer une famille pendant des milliers d'années !

Dans son inspection, le blond remarqua deux étranges lueurs brillant, depuis les tréfonds obscurs de la forêt. Il n'aurait su dire s' il s'agissait d'un animal ou d'un humain, ou si ces lueurs se voulaient rassurantes ou malveillantes mais ce dont le français était sûr c'était qu'elles le fixait.

De peur de l'incertitude de leur nature, Francis retourna au plus vite au village, en sécurité, presque en courant. Il avait vraiment la désagréable impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'observait et le suivait.

 _20 Septembre 1535_

Il devait être aux alentours de midi quand Francis alla faire sa ballade quotidienne. Cela faisait quelques jours que le français s'investissait de plus en plus dans les tâches ménagères du village, rien que ce matin il avait aidé à entreposer des vivres dans les réserves communes et à la construction d'une nouvelle maison. Il avait surtout besoin de se changer les idées, l'image de ces deux lueurs le fixant le hantait toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, il y pensait jour et nuit. Depuis ces trois jours, il avait essayé de se tenir le plus loin possible de la forêt, de peur que l'étrange créature l'habitant ne lui saute dessus.

Absorbé dans la contemplation du paysage, il laissa encore une fois de plus ses pas le guider... Jusqu'à la fameuse forêt. « Mais... Mais c'est pas vrai ! » pensa France. Au moment où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, le vent souffla assez fort dans les branches des hauts conifères. Même si l'ambiance était peu rassurante, un sentiment étrange de confiance poussant le blond à s'approchait des arbres.

-Y-...Y a quelqu'un ? Appela t-il avec le plus d'assurance possible.

Le vent continua de souffler, sans apporter plus de réponse au français. Alors qu'il allait se mettre à courir vers le village, l'atmosphère ne le rassurant pas du tout, il entendit résonner un petit rire enfantin. Francis se retourna d'un bond vers la forêt, et entrevit un instant un éclair blanc filer à toute vitesse pour se cacher dans l'ombre des arbres. La tâche blanche disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

France fit un pas vers les grands pins mais s'arrêta brutalement, son appréhension refaisant surface. Paniqué, il préféra rentrer en courant à toute allure au village, s'attirant tout les regards au passage.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta au centre du village essoufflé, appuyé sur ses genoux. « Plus jamais ! Plus jamais je ne retourne là-bas! », se dit le français, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle et qu'il entendait des pas se diriger vers lui. En se redressant vite, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Taignoagny qui le regardait en souriant légèrement.

-Pourquoi tu te mets à courir ? Tu as vu un esprit malveillant ? Demanda innocemment l'amérindien.

-... En quelque sorte... Répondit Francis, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il avait vu.

-Ah bon ? J'espère que tout va bien et que tu n'as pas été maudit.

Francis frissonna à cette pensée.

-Non, enfin... Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est. J'étais en train de me promener près des arbres, et j'ai aperçu quelque chose de blanc et je crois que j'ai même entendu un... Tu vas peut-être rire, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir entendu un rire d'enfant là-bas.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je rirais pour ça. Même si les enfants n'ont pas le droit de s'y aventurer, certains échappent à la surveillance de leur parents. Pour tout te dire, je l'ai moi-même fait. Mais ton histoire me paraît tout de même surprenante. Viens, Assomaha pourra probablement t'aider.

Francis avait suffisamment fréquenté les villageois pour savoir qui était Assomaha. Une très vieille femme, rendu aveugle par la vieillesse, et dont personne ne savait l'âge exact. Elle avait appris l'art de lire dans les étoiles dans sa tribu natale du haut Nord, avant de venir ici pour s'unir. Elle vivait à l'écart du village n'étant pas vraiment de nature sociale, même ses enfants, petits-enfants et arrières-petits-enfants préféraient l'éviter car on la disait folle.

Pour sa part, France ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il en avait même un peu peur, avec toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur elle. Mais le blond suivit quand même Taignoagny, jusque chez la vieille femme, il avait encore plus peur de cette envie à aller vers la forêt que d'une ermite centenaire aveugle et folle.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent (atteignirent) au final (enfin) devant un petit tipi, un peu bancal et abîmé par le temps, entouré d'un potager et d'un jardin, où toutes sortes de plantes y étaient cultivées. Quelqu'un ouvrit le tipi à leur arrivée, mais au lieu de dévoiler une vieille femme rabougrie, le français reconnut la jeune fille mystérieuse. Elle s'arrêta un instant, surprise de la visite, puis repartit aussitôt à l'intérieur. Taignoagny prit la suite des choses et appela d'une voix forte et rassurante, dans sa langue natale. La voix d'une personne âgée lui répondait, bien qu'étouffée par le tipi elle semblait sûre et non tremblante comme on pourrait l'imaginer. Une fois un terrain d'entente apparemment trouvé, le brun fit signe à Francis de le suivre dans le tipi.

Le logis était beaucoup moins impressionnant que le Grand Tipi, autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Le « mobilier » pouvait se résumer à deux ou trois couvertures rangées dans un coin avec des pots en terre cuite, et un feu allumé au centre. Autour de ce feu, une très vieille femme regardait les flammes sans les voir, et la jeune fille suivait d'un œil inquiet les nouveaux arrivants s'installer près du feu. France essaya de rassurer l'amérindienne en lui souriant avec un clin d'œil, mais elle détourna les yeux vers le feu. Il fut rappelé par la voix d'Assomaha, dont Taignoagny traduisit les paroles.

\- Je savais que tu allais venir, étranger. Je n'attendais que ça.

Sa voix était très calme et posée.

-Moi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas.

Voilà qu'elle connaissait des choses sur lui, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Nous non. Mais les étoiles, elles, savent. Dit-elle en jetant un peu de terre dans le feu, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer une gerbe d'étincelles autour du foyer, et de faire sursauter le français. Les autres restèrent impassibles.

-Les étoiles ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire à la fin ?

-Les étoiles savent beaucoup de choses. Elles savaient que tu viendrais, elles connaissaient ton voyage et la raison de ta venue. Elles savent tout, mais peu de gens essayent de les écouter.

Et il se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il comprenait à peine. Tout ce que Francis arrivait à saisir, c'était que les étoiles avaient « dit » à cette femme qu'il viendrait la voir. Mais cela ne l'arrangeait pas plus dans son problème.

-Bon. Je viens vous voir pour un problème. En fait j'ai v-

-Je sais ce qui se passe, étranger. Et je vais t'aider.

Elle tira sur une corde, rabattant un morceau de tissu servant à empêcher la pluie de s'infiltrer dans le tipi, le plongeant dans le noir. La seule source de lumière n'était plus que le feu central. Cette ambiance ne rassurait pas du tout Francis.

-Donne moi tes mains, étranger.

Ce surnom commençait un peu à l'agacer, mais il s'exécuta quand même. Au moment où leurs mains rentrèrent en contact, un coup de jus passa entre eux faisant frissonner la nation. Étonnement, les mains de la vieille femme étaient lisses et douces, tout l'inverse de ce qu'on aurait pu attendre d'une personne aussi âgée qu'elle. Assomaha étudia les mains du blond par le toucher, traçant des lignes dans ses paumes, les retournant, les caressant… Elle l'abandonna une seconde, pour mettre dans le feu une herbe qui fit flamber à nouveau les flammes. A croire qu'elle y voyait parfaitement, malgré ses yeux aveugles.

-Étant jeune, j'ai rencontré une femme. Elle avait des cheveux très long, elle était très grande et d'une gentillesse infinie, toujours à aider les autres, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait l'histoire, France avait l'impression de la voir naître dans les flammes.

-On ne savait pas d'où elle était, ni où elle vivait, elle venait aider et partait. Un jour j'ai essayé de la suivre, et j'ai remarqué qu'elle attendait un enfant. Elle était faible, et elle allait mettre au monde son enfant. Elle avait donné naissance à un garçon. Je l'ai aidé, nourri et hébergé, pendant et après la naissance, mais le lendemain son fils et elle avait disparu. Depuis, je ne les ai plus jamais revus. Ils doivent être morts de froid et de faim. Mais malgré tout ce temps passé et la distance, je ressens cette même aura si particulière. Leurs esprits sont venus jusqu'ici pour te chercher.

Et elle rajouta encore de la terre au feu, l'atténuant. Tout cela ne rassurait vraiment pas le français qui avait des sueurs froides, en même temps il y avait de quoi. Un esprit hantant le coin avait décidé de lui parler. Génial...

-Mais qu'est ce que me veut cet esprit ? Dit-il d'un ton un peu paniqué.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il semblerait que l'esprit soit... réticent ? Non. Se reprit Taignoagny, qui faisait la traduction. Timide. Peut-être s'agit-il du fils... Le mieux est que tu essayes de reprendre contact avec lui. Il saura t'expliquer ce qu'il veut de toi.

-Eh bien... Merci, je suppose...

-Je dois rester un instant avec Assomaha. S'exprima librement le jeune amérindien. C'est Damga qui te ramènera au village.

Francis regarda la jeune fille, Damga, en pensant que c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls, alors qu'elle le fuyait sans raison. Elle était déjà dehors et l'attendait, il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre après avoir salué les deux autres.

-Eh bien bonjour mademoiselle~ ! Essaya France, joyeusement.

Mais Damga le regarda avec des grands yeux ronds, avant de détourner le regard vers le sol.

-Hum... Ça va ? Toi. Comprendre. Moi ? Fit-il, voyant que la conversation semblait difficile pour la jeune fille.

Mais, elle restait muette et trouvait le sol très intéressant. Apparemment, elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait. Francis abandonna l'idée de discuter et se contenta juste de marcher à côté d'elle. Au bout d'un petit moment, il remarqua des rougeurs discrètes, grâce à la peau bronzée de la jeune fille, sur cette dernière. Probablement qu'elle devait être naturellement timide avec les colons, mais en plus elle n'était insensible à ses charmes. Ce silence gênant durant jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent le village, le blond décida de lui poser une question qui revenait en boucle dans sa tête.

-Toi et Assomaha. Qui ? Il appuya sa question avec des gestes, essayant d'être le plus clair possible.

Il voulait savoir qu'elle était la relation qui unissait la jeune fille et la vieille dame, vu que l'ermite ne gardait aucun contact avec ses proches. Damga l'avait compris pour la première fois, malgré ses gestes désespérés incohérents, et elle lui sortit le seul mot en français qu'elle devait connaître.

-Grand-mère.

Puis, elle partit vite, le laissant à l'entrée du village. Bon, au moins il y avait un espoir d'une possible confiance.

Durant toute la semaine, tous les jours, France se força pour revenir aux abords de la forêt, appelant l'esprit. Mais à chaque fois, seul le silence et le vent dans les hautes branches lui répondirent. Soit l'esprit était vraiment très timide, soit il avait décidé de couper tout contact avec le blond. Ce qui aurait dû le rassurer, mais il avait toujours l'impression que cette présence lui pesait au-dessus de la tête. Bien vite, trop vite, Cartier revint et ramena Francis sur son territoire.

 _14 Septembre 1536_

Un an. Un an s'était écoulé depuis qu'il partit de Stadaconna. Et il s'en était passé des choses en un an. Tout d'abord, grâce à Finlande, lui et Angleterre avaient découvert une future nation. Un gamin à la bouille adorable avec de grands yeux bleus clairs, des cheveux blond châtain clair, et des sourcils comme ceux de France soit dit en passant. Et bien sûr, comme on pouvait l'attendre de ces deux rivaux, ils se disputaient la garde de l'enfant. Bon, rien n'était encore décidé et chacun faisait de son mieux pour briser le royaume de l'autre et amadouer le petit, avec aussi quelques batailles par-ci par-là comme toujours. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était revenu sur le Nouveau Continent. Francis projetait de descendre vers le Sud, par les terres, histoire de se les approprier, avant de rejoindre Arthur sur une île où la véritable bataille commencerait. Il aurait pu s'y rendre directement mais le français préférait faire enrager son anglais préféré, en lui prenant des terres et en lui donnant indirectement rendez-vous, plutôt que de lui envoyer une lettre détaillée du lieu de leur affrontement. Bien sûr il n'était pas seul, il avait avec lui trois navires remplis de soldats prêts pour l'attaque, de quoi largement surpasser les _rosbeefs_.

Son seul regret en un an fût de ne pas venir plus souvent sur ces nouvelles terres. A part la découverte du petit garçon, Francis n'avait pas eu l'occasion de retourner aux Amériques, et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il adorait ce Nouveau Monde. Seulement avec ses responsabilités et les négociations avec l'Angleterre, le français avait été un peu accaparé et pas franchement libre pour traverser l'Atlantique, alors que Arthur commençait déjà à bien prendre ses aises sur les océans. Donc, Francis comptait bien fermer le clapet de l'anglais, par la même occasion.

En touchant terre, le français fut agréablement surpris de retrouver des visages qu'il reconnaissait. En discutant avec quelques connaissances, France apprit que son ami Taignoagny s'était « uni » (comme le disait les autochtones) avec Damga. Le frère aîné, Domagaya, était devenu l'ambassadeur de la tribu et parcourait le continent pour lier des alliances avec les autres indigènes et colons français. Mais malheureusement aussi, Assomaha était partie rejoindre les étoiles avec qui elle « communiquait ».

Francis était très heureux de retrouver l'ambiance et l'hospitalité si particulière de Stadaconna, alors qu'il marchait à travers le village pour se le remémorer, ses pas dérivèrent l'amenèrent devant un endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

La forêt de conifères.

Au moment où il aperçut les grands arbres sombres, France se sentit un frisson le parcourir. Pendant un an, le blond n'avait cessé de repenser à cette forêt et aux paroles de la vieille ermite. Cette pensée ne l'avait jamais quitté, elle le hantait jusque dans son sommeil. Depuis qu'il était parti, Francis voulait revenir pour découvrir le mystère de cette forêt. Il détestait vivre dans l'incompréhension, surtout quand ça le concernait. Cette forêt était une énigme à elle seule. Voilà pourquoi il désirait tant revenir, même si il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait à se confronter à ces arbres aussi tôt.

Le français s'approcha d'un pas hésitant des hauts pins, dont les branches étaient secouées d'un vent brusquement fort. Il fixa les arbres de la cime à la racine, jusqu'à ce que le vent amène à ses oreilles un son particulier, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ici. Des pleurs. Les pleurs d'un enfant. Un enfant qui pleurait dans la forêt. Quand France entendit cela, quelque chose sembla se réveiller en lui. Une boule de chaleur le poussait à agir, c'était comme... un instinct protecteur... paternel ? Oui. Il se sentait le devoir d'aller aider et réconforter cet enfant, pleurant seul dans les bois.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et outrepassant sa peur, Francis s'aventura entre les grands arbres.

Comme le blond s'y attendait, les hauts pins obstruaient et filtraient la lumière. De plus, le reste de son environnement était naturellement sombre, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment Francis à voir où il mettait les pieds. Mais malgré tout, il savait où il allait, guidé par les pleurs et cette sensation dans son ventre, qui apparemment connaissait sa destination. Sensation qui, d'ailleurs, le poussait à accélérer (manquant plusieurs fois de le faire tomber), pour rejoindre au plus vite l'enfant. C'est assez déroutant de se dire que l'on ne maîtrise pas ses gestes, dans une situation où on a pleinement choisi de foncer. C'était ce que ressentait France à l'instant. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était plus lui qui contrôlait son corps, mais cette boule de chaleur venue du fond de ses entrailles.

Plus France s'enfonçait dans ce labyrinthe qu'était devenue la forêt, et plus les pleurs se faisaient plus forts. D'ailleurs, les pleurs commençaient plus à ressembler à des chouinements. Mais bientôt, Francis aperçut une grande lumière et déboula dans une petite clairière. Dans toute cette forêt de grands pins, se tenait un arbre gigantesque avec de larges feuilles rouges. Son tronc était d'une douce couleur caramel, doré par la lumière du soleil qui l'éclairait. Il rayonnait majestueux, trônant comme le véritable roi de la forêt.

Le français fût happé par la beauté de ce spectacle, le temps d'une seconde, mais vite ramené à la réalité par les pleurs qui n'avaient pas cessé.

Il était sûr que l'enfant se trouvait ici, mais un gros rocher à côté de l'arbre lui bloquait la vue. France fit un pas de côté pour découvrir le pleurnicheur, et trouva une petite boule blanche, recroquevillé sur elle-même, au pied de l'arbre. Au vu des petits soubresauts dont la silhouette était animée, il en déduisit que c'était bien cet enfant, même si les pleurs s'étaient faits beaucoup plus timide. Vu sa position, le petit garçon avait dû trébucher sur une racine et tomber, se faisant mal.

Francis s'empressa d'aller réconforter cette pauvre petite chose en proie à la souffrance. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, qui leva le visage vers son sauveur.

Le blond se figea.

Deux grands yeux améthyste larmoyants et une bouille d'angelot fixèrent son regard bleu océan. Mais plus déstabilisant que cette tête d'ange absolument trop adorable pour ce monde, le visage entier de l'enfant. Il ressemblait, presque trait pour trait, à celui de l'autre petite nation du Nouveau Continent. Mais encore plus perturbant, il lui rappelait… son propre visage. A part la couleur de ses yeux et la drôle de mèche bouclée sur le haut de sa tête, on aurait vraiment dit un Francis miniature.

Le français passa une main un peu hésitante dans les cheveux dorés du garçon, qui avait aussi les mêmes boucles fines que lui. L'enfant se blottit contre lui, pour chercher plus de réconfort, ce que lui donna France, à croire qu'il avait un don naturel avec les jeunes enfants. Tout en s'accoudant contre l'arbre, il essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout cela.

France était persuadé que ce petit était une nation, son aura naturelle parlait pour lui. Il y aurait donc au moins deux nations sur ce continent ? Mais là n'était pas la question. Cette ressemblance devait bien signifier quelque chose. Cette nation devait lui être destinée, sinon il n'expliquait pas ce qui passait. Cet enfant était peut-être la réponse à toutes ses questions. Cette étrange envie d'aller dans la forêt, la raison de sa venue sur le Nouveau Monde… tout ça s'était de lui.

Mais comment un ange pareil pourrait survire quand la loi du plus fort régnait ? Son instinct de grand frère de l'Europe se réveilla, et France se fit la promesse de le protéger au péril de sa vie. Quoiqu'à ce stade là, ce n'est plus quelque chose de fraternel, mais plutôt du ressort de la fibre paternelle. Il espérait être à la hauteur dans son rôle de père. Quelque soit les obstacles, il ferait tout pour être un bon père. Oui, il allait accomplir de grandes choses avec ce garçon.

En veillant sur le petit être blotti dans ses bras, Francis remarqua qu'il s'était endormi. Ses poings étaient agrippés à sa chemise, et des larmes finissaient de sécher au coin de ses yeux.

Quel ange adorable.

Machinalement l'européen caressa le dos de l'enfant, embrassant sa tête blonde, tout en réfléchissant à un nom. Pour un être aussi adorable, il lui fallait un nom saint… « Pourquoi pas Matthieu… ».

 **FIN**

 **FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Enfin, cette fanfic est terminée ! Un mois pour l'écrire, bordel ! (ouais je m'y suis mis fin Novembre).**

 **Et ce dernier chapitre est EXTRÊMEMENT LONG ! Au fur et à mesure que les pages défilées, j'étais en train de me morfondre en me disant « AAAAH ! Mais c'est super long ! » . Mais apparemment, d'après un sondage sur Facebook, les gens ont préférés que je fasse un chapitre TRÈS long (je m'en remettrai jamais de la longueur de ce chapitre) plutôt qu'un long et un petit. Mais bon je suis contente, je rentre dans les clous, ça fait 3 chapitres. ^^**

 **Bon après, j'ai BEAUCOUP improvisé aussi ^^'. J'avais des idées assez générales dans la tête, et puis en même temps que j'écrivais ça faisait « Tiens, et si je rajoutais ça et… Oh ! Un nouveau personnage ! ». Cette situation peut se traduire par un synonyme de « comment boucler les 15 millions d'intrigues ouvertes, à cause d'idées irréfléchies ? ». Mais, j'espère que vous êtes content quand même. ^^**

 **En toute honnêteté, la peur de France, l'histoire d'Assomaha et les conséquences un an après n'étaient pas prévu. ^^' Plus jamais je n'écris d'histoire sans notes (normalement c'est la dernière comme ça).**

 **D'ailleurs, si vous avez remarqué j'ai « subtilement » glissé une théorie sur la naissance des frères nord-américains.**

 **Avant il y avait une nation amérindienne, puis avec l'arrivée des colons européens elle s'est affaiblie, mais à consacrer ses dernières forces pour donner vie à deux autres nations (ouais la magie, chamans, tout ça…). Donc, elle aurait d'abord donné naissance à Canada, puis serait parti sur le territoire américain pour accoucher d'America (c'est des nations, cherchez pas la logique de donner naissance à des jumeaux séparément), avant de mourir. Bon, c'est à peu près ça… Mais l'idée, c'est qu'elle aurait accouché deux fois à des endroits très différents, puisque les deux jumeaux ne s'étaient jamais vus avant que Angleterre ne les réunissent. 'Fin voilà, ça c'est ma théorie. Dites moi, d'ailleurs, vos théories sur la naissance des nations, ^^ je trouve que c'est un sujet très intéressant sur lequel le fandom ne parle pas assez, malheureusement.**

 **Piouff, bon beh je crois que j'ai plus rien à dire. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Les critiques constructives, ça fait beaucoup de bien. :3 J'espère sincèrement que la lecture vous a plu, et j'espère aussi vous retrouvez pour la prochaine fanfic.**

 **Ciaouuuuuu !**


End file.
